This invention is directed to systems and methods for providing a trimless electronic device port into which a connector may be inserted. For example, this invention may be directed to a trimless audio jack operative to receive an audio plug.
The functionality of electronic devices may be enhanced by providing one or more ports to which accessory devices may connect. For example, some electronic devices may include audio jacks into which audio plugs may be inserted. The audio plugs may be connected to an audio generation component (e.g., speakers, headsets or ear buds) operative to provide audio received from the electronic device to a user. As another example, some electronic devices may include data ports into which power or data transfer connectors may be inserted (e.g., USB or 30-pin connectors).
To enhance the aesthetic appearance of the electronic device, it may desirable to provide a trimless port. In other words, it may desirable that the housing of the electronic device form the outermost and visible surface adjacent to the port, and that no other material or component extends from the port to or past the surface of the housing. If the housing is constructed from a metal or other conductive material, however, one or more conductive portions of the connector may come into contact with the housing and cause the connector to short or otherwise degrade the connector's ability to transfer data. If the connector is an audio jack, the contact between the jack and the housing may cause electrical noise or static and impede the user's experience.